Love and despise
by Ehsis
Summary: " I see myself in Will " OS Hannigram.


**Disclaimer **: _Hannibal _ainsi que _Will _ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris seulement pour le plaisir de faire partager mon esprit dérangé.

**About :** Hannibal X Will. Je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de laisser parler mes fantasmes concernant cette scène trop brève de Will lorsqu'il se braque contre l'échelle d'Hannibal.

**Rate & Note **: M. Scène de sexe explicite entre les deux monsieur cités ci-dessus.

* * *

**. Love and Despise .**

**.**

« _Say that you want me every day...That you want me every way _»

** Super Psycho Love**

**.**

**.**

Will Graham ne savait plus où il en était. Son état empirait de jour en jour et il ne pouvait plus se nier que sa santé mentale se dégradait à vue d'œil. Son état fébrile était inquiétant et il oubliait souvent la prise d'antibiotique que lui avait prescrite son médecin. Il se plongeait tellement dans son travail qu'il en oubliait tout : la fissure de sa réalité, sa fièvre ainsi que ses délires hallucinatoires. Et tout ça revenait quand il en avait fini avec les exigences de Jack. Et il sombrait à nouveau, jusqu'au jour où il ne pourrait plus se relever.

Ce jour là, Will avait sombré. L'affaire « _Georgia Madchen_ » venait de débuter quand l'agent répondit à un appel de son supérieur afin de se rendre sur la scène de crime. Dés lors l'amnésie l'avait frappé et quand il reprit conscience il était à califourchon sur le corps d'une victime, les mains pleines de sang. Il avait atteint le point de non-retour. Complètement paniqué et poussé par Crawford, Will perdait les pédales. Il essayait et ressayait de se creuser le cerveau pour savoir ce qui été entrain de lui arriver: s'il était malade, ce qu'il pouvait avoir, mais aussi le crime, la victime, le tueur, les preuves : « _STOP_ » « P_AR PITIÉ STOP J'EN PEUX PLUS ! _»

«_ Will? Will reprenez vous ! »_

_« Dr Lecter. Où... Où suis-je ?»_

_« Vous êtes dans mon bureau. Will, vous êtes venu ici, vous étiez paniqué »_

_« Je ne m'en souviens pas... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Il fait froid »_

_« Deux de mes fenêtres sont ouvertes, il doit simplement y avoir un courant d'air._» Bien entendu, le psychiatre lui mentait. Will avait froid à cause de la forte fièvre qui s'était miraculeusement déclenchée chez lui. « _Calmez-vous_». Il regardait son patient se détendre doucement.

Le jeune homme fermait les yeux et s'imaginait les pieds dans l'eau, au milieu d'une rivière, une canne à pêche à la main.

«_Comment vous appelez vous ? Et où êtes vous maintenant ?_ » demanda calmement Hannibal

« _Je m'appelle Will Graham, je suis dans votre bureau, il est 19h45 _» Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et se leva afin de se dégourdir les jambes.

Le Dr Lecter regarda son patient se lever et tituber à cause de la fièvre et inconsciemment il se lécha les lèvres à la vue du jeune homme à sa merci.

« _Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé avant le meurtre_ » Will Graham interrompit les pensées créatives de son psychiatre.

« _Il vous manque des souvenirs mais vous êtes conscient de ça. De quoi êtes vous sûr Will ?_ »

« _Je suis sûr de ne pas l'avoir tué. C'est impossible. Mais je me souviens du couteau dans ma main et elle qui mourrait _»

« _Vous devez dominer ces délires qui masquent votre réalité. _»

Graham était toujours perturbé et recommençait à être nerveux. Il tournait en rond dans le bureau pendant que son propriétaire le regardait comme on admire un tigre en cage.

« _Ce n'était pas barbare, mais solitaire ! _» Toujours nerveusement, il s'approcha de l'échelle en bois menant directement à l'immense collection de livre d'Hannibal. Il posa sa main sur un des barreaux, le serrant du plus fort qu'il le pouvait afin de calmer le mal qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. « _C'est désespéré et triste. Je me suis vu dans le miroir et j'ai regardé... En moi... Au delà de moi.. Comme si je n'étais qu'un étranger _»

Sentant ses jambes flancher, Will se colla dos à l'échelle qui le retenait de la chute dût aux nombreux vertiges dont il était victime. Hannibal s'approcha lentement de lui et ce dernier inspira profondément avec appréhension. Le psychiatre avait cette démarche particulière qui faisait frémir son patient. Une démarche presque animale, comme un prédateur qui s'apprêtait à bondir sur sa proie. Will Graham était sa proie. Il lui appartenait. Il contrôlait son esprit et bientôt il contrôlerait le moindre de ses désirs. Il voulait l'entendre. L'entendre avouer ses fantasmes enfouis en lui, l'entendre dire qu'il avait envie de ça, d'une voix plaintive, presque suppliante, alors qu'il s'amuserait à faire durer le plaisir jusqu'à ce que lui même en arrive à la limite du supportable.

« _Will. Vous allez bien ?_ » demanda t-il très lentement, sachant pertinemment dans quel état était son patient.

Il n'eut pour réponse que les mouvements nerveux du jeune homme se crispant un peu plus contre l'échelle. Will tenait fermement l'objet de ses deux mains et pencha la tête en arrière en un frisson quand il sentit le souffle de son psychiatre bien trop près de lui.

«_ Ça tourne, beaucoup, autour de moi _»

« _C'est la fièvre Will _» dit-il en se léchant sensuellement les lèvres. Voir son patient dans cet état lui ouvrait l'appétit. Il leva les yeux vers lui et l'admirait se crisper et transpirer de cette douce fièvre. «_Ça va aller Will _». Hannibal prononçait son nom d'une façon particulière qui trahissait presque ses intentions. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus du jeune homme, humant son odeur. Quand il le vit frémir à son geste, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Des goûtes de sueurs coulaient dans la nuque du malade qui perdait peu à peu conscience de la réalité, submergé par les émotions qui s'installaient en lui.

«_ Hannibal... Qu'est ce que..._» ce dernier venait de passer sa langue dans son cou, goûtant avec appétit la peau humide du jeune homme . «_ Chuuut..._ » lui répondit-il en passant une main sur sa bouche. Ses dents avaient remplacé sa langue et il mordait avec force et douceur son patient qui se mit à trembler sous ses agissements. Quand il se colla complètement à lui afin de profiter de l'ensemble de son corps, ce qu'il sentit le fit jubiler intérieurement. Il recula doucement et plongea son regard intense dans celui de son partenaire.

« _Au vue de la réaction de votre corps à ce moment précis Will... Je doute que vous ayez la moindre objection à mes actes... _»

Il ne pouvait décrire ce qu'il ressentait, aucun mot ne le pouvait. Son corps trahissait son désir pour le docteur. Ses mains tremblaient, son corps vibrait et il commençait à sentir une réelle pression à son entre-jambe. Pression qui ne faisait que s'intensifier sous le traitement d'Hannibal. Il ne put s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres, ce qui excita particulièrement son bourreau.

« _Tsst... Je préfère le faire moi même... Si ça ne vous dérange pas_ » Il s'exécuta. Le psychiatre mordit la lèvre inférieure de son patient, le faisant saigner légèrement. Sang qu'il lécha doucement de sa langue avide brisant les dernières forces de Will Graham qui l'embrassa avec envie dans un long gémissement. Sentir la langue de son psychiatre dans sa bouche était comme un délicieux soulagement pour lui. Hannibal pressa son corps contre celui du jeune homme, profitant un peu plus de la vigueur de celui-ci. Quand sa main se balada sur son torse pour finalement s'arrêter entre ses jambes, Will Graham grogna. Les mains de son docteur étaient comme une douce torture.

« _Je pourrais soulager votre douleur..._ » Hannibal continuait avec sadisme ces mouvements qui semblaient rendre fou son patient.

« _Hannibal... _» supplia t-il.

Il aimait ça, il aimait l'entendre le supplier mais ce n'était pas encore assez pour lui. Il voulait en entendre plus.

Lecter enfouit sa tête dans la nuque de Will faisant agir sa langue avec expertise tandis que sa main déboutonnait le jean de son jouet et passa dans son boxer. Il sentit une main se crisper dans son dos. Will agrippa le docteur avec force, et fit glisser cette main sous sa chemise. Il pouvait sentir le dos musclé du psychiatre et sa respiration haletante dans son cou. Ses mèches blondes s'humidifiaient de l'intensité de leurs actes, Will Graham ne pouvait tenir plus longtemps.

«_ Encore..._ »

Hannibal avait eu ce qu'il voulait et lui même avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler. Sans plus attendre, il plaça une main au dessus de Will afin de prendre appui sur un barreau de l'échelle pendant que l'autre déboutonnait la chemise du jeune homme. Une fièvre ambiante envahissait peu à peu la pièce. Les deux hommes laissaient parler leurs désirs les plus profonds et leurs respirations avaient du mal à suivre leur rythme intense. Hannibal glissa peu à peu pour se retrouver à genoux devant son patient qui le regarda avec envie. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds pendant que son médecin faisait descendre son jean et son boxer à ses chevilles. Graham s'impatientait devant tant de tentation. Il avait envie d'Hannibal, là, tout de suite mais ce dernier prenait du plaisir à le faire languir. Quelle agréable torture que d'avoir l'objet de ses envies agenouillé devant lui...

Toujours appuyé contre les barreaux en bois Will gémissait doucement. Hannibal en avait fini de jouer. Il passa doucement sa langue sur le sexe tendu du jeune homme ce qui le fit se crisper un peu plus. « _Encore..._ » Et son bourreau continuait, accélérant ses mouvements. Toute cette accumulation de désir devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable pour le psychiatre qui abandonna le sexe de Will pour remonter vers sa bouche. Leurs baisers s'intensifiaient avec force et animalité. L'agent du FBI débarrassa son amant de sa chemise et déboutonna son pantalon avec une dextérité incroyable. Il voulait le sentir proche de lui, toujours plus proche, et mit ses deux mains sur les reins du docteur afin de lui faire sentir à quel point il le rendait dingue. Hannibal plaça un bras à moitié tendu sur le barreau qui surplombait la tête de Will et grogna sensuellement à son oreille. Sa respiration était saccadée tant son envie était forte. Le docteur plaqua son autre main dans les cheveux bruns de son partenaire et serra ses mèches humides de toutes ses forces quand ce dernier fit glisser son boxer noir et qu'il sentit la raideur de son sexe frôler la sienne. De plus, les gémissements de Will à son oreille lui faisait perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait.

«_ Hannibal... _» suppliait-il. « _Hannibal... J'en peux plus..._ »

Le psychiatre eut envie de le faire taire, ces supplications sexuelles faisait trembler sa main qui agrippait maintenant la cuisse de son amant. Il détestait perdre le contrôle, lui qui était toujours maître de ses émotions. Mais s'en était trop pour un seul homme. Une bras toujours à moitié appuyé contre un des barreaux, il souleva avec vigueur son patient et le cala un peu mieux contre l'échelle afin de lui remonter une de ses jambes au niveau de sa taille, empoignant sa cuisse avec force. Hannibal enfoui sa tête dans le cou de Will qui lui serrait la nuque avec appréhension. Les deux hommes gémirent bruyamment quand Lecter le pénétra avec force. Ses va-et-vient s'intensifiaient sous les cris de Graham qui en demandait toujours plus. Sa fièvre augmentait avec la chaleur de leur corps mais il la ressentait plus comme une ivresse divine que comme un état maladif. La performance quasi bestiale de son docteur le rendait complètement fou et il n'avait plus une seule force pour se maîtriser. Hannibal s'introduisait en lui tout en lui serrant la cuisse de la main droite tandis que l'autre lui servait d'appui contre le morceau de bois qui tremblait sous leurs ébats. Sa langue parcourait la nuque de son nouveau jouet et il prenait un avide plaisir à lui mordre la lèvre avant de l'embrasser avec passion pendant qu'il accélérait toujours plus. Ses cheveux étaient complètement décoiffés et tombaient sur son front brûlant. Il sentait les doigts de Will se crisper dans sa nuque à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus brutalement en lui.

« _Hannibal... Je... J'en peux plus..._ »

«_ Laisse toi aller... _» lui susurra t-il à l'oreille avant de la lui mordre doucement.

Will glissa son autre main dans le dos de son amant et le griffa quand il éjacula contre son ventre. Mais Hannibal n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui et l'orgasme du jeune homme l'excita un peu plus. Il accéléra une dernière fois en lui en étant toujours plus brutal, toujours plus violent pour finalement jouir à l'intérieur de son partenaire en un gémissement viril après plusieurs minutes d'intensité.

Calmant peu à peu sa respiration, Lecter remonta sa main dans le cou de Will Graham et lui lécha une dernière fois sa lèvre inférieure avant de déclarer : « _Tu m'appartiens..._ »

* * *

OS juste pour le fun, Enjoy :3


End file.
